It is, of course, generally known to provide transaction cards for providing a means for purchasing goods or services without the use of paper money or coinage. Specifically, transaction cards may represent credit, whereby a user of the transaction card may present the card in lieu of the paper money or coinage. Alternatively, transaction cards may be debit cards, whereby electronic money, such as money stored in an account, is removed from the account each time that the transaction card is used. In addition, transaction cards may have a certain amount of money, or other valuable commodity, recorded thereon, whereby a user of the transaction card may remove the money directly from the transaction card. For example, retail stores now offer cards that can be purchased for a certain amount of money. That amount, or any other amount, may be represented on the transaction card. When the transaction card is utilized, the amount represented on the card may be reduced until the transaction card represents that it cannot be utilized anymore, or that the card represents that it is not worth any more money. In addition, other values besides currency may be represented on the transaction card, such as equivalent goods or services.
Transaction cards typically have a magnetic stripe provided, or some other means, for storing information relating to the transaction card, such as, a security code, and information relating to an account or an amount of money that the transaction card may represent. For example, if the transaction card is a credit card, the information contained on the magnetic stripe may relate to an account whereby use of the credit card may alert the account to release funds for the purchase of goods or services. Of course, the magnetic stripe or other means may further contain any other information to allow the transaction card to be utilized. The transaction card is typically fed into or through a reader that reads the information contained on the magnetic stripe to extract the information as needed when the transaction card is being used.
The transaction card may further contain other features that allow for the secure and efficient use of the transaction card, such as holographic security devices, signature panels, pictures of the owner of the transaction card, embedded microchips, or any other item or element that may be useful for the transaction card.
Transaction cards are typically sized according to standards set by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO). This means that most transaction cards being utilized are of the same size and dimensions, typically about 2.5 inches by about 3 inches in a generally rectangular configuration. However, a transaction card having dimensions according to this standard typically is too big to be stored in a convenient way except loose in a pocket, wallet or purse, or contained within a slot in a wallet or purse allowing the snug fit of the transaction card. Transaction cards are, therefore, highly susceptible to being lost or stolen. Other shapes and sizes would allow the transaction cards to be attached to, secured with, or otherwise stored with other items, such as key chains, for example.
A need exists, therefore, for a transaction card having the capability of being attached to securing means or stored in smaller areas than are currently allowed. For example, a need exists for a transaction card that may be clipped or otherwise attached to a keychain, or some other means for securing the transaction card to another item, yet is small enough to remain inconspicuous and compact, but handy. Further, a need exists for a transaction card having the above-noted advantages and further that maintains the information or other features typically disposed on or within a transaction card.